THE RECKONING (PERHITUNGAN)
by baekhyunfan
Summary: baekhyun berusia 15 tahun dan ingin sekali menjadi anak normal. sayang nya, kebetulan baekhyun adalah necromancer dengan gen termodifikasi yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati, berusaha melarikan diri dari organisasi jahat bersama teman-temannya yang berbakat (atau "terkutuk") sementara baekhyun bergulat dengan perasaannya pada sehun atau? kepada chanyeol? sang manusia serigala
1. Chapter 1

author : BaekhyunFan

cast : member exo,dll

genre : supranatural,horror,family,romance,drama,dll

pairing : chanbaek,hunbaek,hunhan

rate : liat sendiri

serius ini bukan karya saya,saya cuma ngeramake

ini asli cerita dari KELLEY ARMSTRONG

salah satu novel terbaik

untuk info lebih lanjut tentang sang penulis,kunjungi .com

oke sekian bacotan dari saya

semoga menarik untuk dibaca,plis tinggalkan review agar saya semangat melanjutkannya

tapi untuk fast update saya tidak yakin,karna yah saya akan menghadapi ulangan

hehehehehe

happy reading...

bab (1) the reckoning (perhitungan)

Setelah empat malam melarikan diri, akhirnya aku berbaring nyaman dikasur dan menikmati tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi tentang orang mati... sampai orang mati memutuskan mereka lebih suka aku bangun.

awalnya ada tawa yang menyelinap ke dalam tidurku dan membuatku terjaga.

saat aku bangkit bertopang siku,sambil mengerjap dan mencoba berjuang mengingat dimana **aku berada, terdengar bisikan mengular mengelilingiku.**

bisikan itu berupa kata-kata yang tak bisa kumengerti

aku menggosok mata dan kelabu bersinar menembus tirai. kamar itu sunyi senyap. tidak ada hantu, syukurlah. aku sudah cukup banyak berurusan dengan hantu dalam dua minggu terakhir ini.

ada suara garukan dijendela yang membuatku terlompat. akhir-akhir ini, setiap dahan yang menggores kaca terdengar seperti _zombie_ yang aku bangkitkan dari kuburan, mencakar-cakar berusaha masuk.

Aku menghampiri jendela dan menarik tirai kebelakang. Sudah hamper fajar ketika kami sampai dirumah ini, jadi aku tahu sekarang setidaknya sudah pertengahan pagi hari. Tapi kabut diluar begitu tebal sampai-sampai aku tidak bias melihat apa-apa. Aku condong lebih dekat kejendela, aku menekankan hidungku kepada kaca yang dingin.

Seekor serangga menabrak jendela, membuatku terlompat hingga setengah meter. Lalu, terdengar tawa dibelakangku.

Aku berputar, luhan masih ditempat tidur,merintih dalam tidurnya. Selimut sudah dikesampingkan dan dia meringkuk menyamping, rambut gelapnya menyebar dibantal.

Terdengar tawa mengekeh meletup dibelakangku. Jelas tawa seorang pria. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagi seorang _necromancer**, **_itu tidak berarti sekarang tak ada siapa pun disini.

Mataku menyipit, berusaha menangkap kelip penampakkan hantu dan melihat, disebelah kiri, sekilas ada tangan yang lenyap sebelum aku bias melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"mencari siapa _necro_ kecil?"

Aku berputar. "siapa itu?"

Pertanyaanku dijawab dengan gelak tawa yang telah didengar gadis lima belas tahunsejuta kali dari pria-pria nakal.

" kalau kau ingin berbicara denganku, perlihatkan dirimu," kataku

"berbica denganmu?" katanya dengan suara seperti pemain _quarterback_ SMA yang sombong. "kurasa kau yang ingin berbicara denganku."

Aku mendengus dan menuju kasurku lagi.

"tidak mau?" suaranya meluncur mengelilingiku.

"huh...kutebak kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang grup Edison,eksperimen genesis, …."

Aku berhenti.

Dia tertawa. "sudah kuduga."

Kami berempat- luhan,chanyeol,sehun,dan aku-_melarikan diri dari Grup Edison setelah mengetahui bahwa kami adalah kelinci percobaan proyek genesis, sebuah eksperimen untuk para makhluk supernatural yang dimodifikasi secara genesis, tanteku,tante zitao, dulu termasuk dokter yang terlibat dalam proyek itu. Tapi, dia berkhianat rekan-rekannya dengan membantu kami kabur. Sekarang, dia ditawan. Atau kuharap begitu. Semalam ketika grup Edison melacak kami, ada hantu yang berusaha menolongku… hantu yang kelihatannya seperti tante zitao._

Seharusnya kami aman di rumah milik suatu grup yang menentang eksperimen itu. Sekarang ada hantu remaja muncul, mengetahui tentang proyek itu/ aku tidak hendak mengusirnya, meskipun gagasan itu sangat menggoda.

"perlihatkan dirimu!" kataku.

"_necro_ kecil yang sok menjadi bos , ya?" suaranya meluncur dibelakangku. "kau mau lihat apakah aku sekeren kedengarannya."

Aku menutup mata, membayangkan sosok laki-laki yang samar, lalu menarik dalam pikiranku. Dia mulai mewujud-seorang lelaki berambut gelap,mungkin enam belas, tujuh belas tahun. Dia tidak kelihatan istimewah, tapi senyumnya yang dibuat-buat menunjukkan kalau dia menganggap dirinya istimewah. Aku masih bisa melihat menembus dirinya, seperti menembus hologram. Jadi aku menutup mata dan menariknya lagi.

"uh-uh…," ujarnya. "kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, kita harus lebih mengenal sedikit dulu." Dia menghilang lagi

"kau mau apa?" tanyaku. "seperti kataku, mengenalmu sedikit. Tapi,tidak disini. Temanmu manis tapi bukan tipeku." Suaranya berpindah kepintu. "aku tahu tempat kita bisa berbicara berdua saja."

Yeah, yang benar saja. Dia kira aku baru mulai berbicara dengan hantu kemarin? Yah hamper kemarin-dua minggu lalu, sebenarnya. Tapi aku sudah melihat cukup banyak hantu untuk tahu bahwa meskipun ada beberapa hantu yang ingin membantu dan beberapa hantu yang Cuma ingin berbicara,ada hantu-hantu lain yang ingin membuat sedikit masalah,meramaikan kehidupan sesudah mati mereka. Lelaki ini termasuk kategori terakhir.

Tetap saja,kalau dia subjek grup Edison, subjek yang mungkin tewas dirumah ini, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan. Luhan tidak punya pengalaman membantuku dengan hantu. Lagi pula, meskipun hubungan kami membaik, aku belum bisa memercayainya untuk menjagaku.

Jadi, aku mengikuti hantu itu kedalam lorong. Aku menyempatkan diri berhenti didepan pintu kamar sehun dan chanyeol.

"uh-uh…," kata hamtu itu. "kau tidak perlu mengajak pria-pria itu."

"mereka pasti ingin berbicara denganmu juga." Aku mengeraskan suaraku, berdoa chanyeol akan mendengarku.

Biasanya chanyeol terbangun akibat suara sepelan apapun-manusia serigala punya pendengaran , yang bisa kudengar hanya suara sehun yang mendengkur. Tidak ada orang lain diatas ini. Suho,pria yang membawa kami kesini, tidur dikamar dilantai bawah.

"ayo,wanita _necro_. Tawaran ini punya jangka waktu terbatas."

**Kau tahu dia tidak berniat baik,baek.**

Ya,tapi aku juga harus tahu apakah kami tidak aman disini. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dengan sangat hati-hati. Suara bawah sadarku tidak mendebat, jadi aku anggap itu sebagai tanda positif.

Aku pun mulai berjalan.

Kami langsung tidur begitu sampai disini, jadi aku belum melihat tempat baru kami dengan baik. Aku hanya tahu ini tempat yang sangat besar-sebuah rumah bergaya Victoria yang mencuat dari film horror gotik.

Saat aku mengikuti suara itu menyelusuri lorong, ada perasaan aneh bahwa aku sedang berada didalam salah satu film itu. Rasanya seperti aku terjebak dalam lorong sempit tak berujung, melewati pintu demi pintu yang semuanya ditutup sampai akhirnya aku mencapai tangga… naik ke atas.

Saat dini hari tadi kami mendekati rumah ini dengan mobil, aku lihat rumah ini berlantai tiga. Kamar-kamar tidurnya berada dilantai dua, dan kata suho lantai ke tiga adalah loteng.

Jadi,hantu itu mengarahkanku ke loteng gelap dan seram? Bukan Cuma aku yang sudah terlalu banyak menonton film horror.

Aku mengikuti dia menaiki tangga. Tangga itu berujung disebuah bukaan dengan dua pintu. Aku berhenti. Satu tangan muncul menembus pintu didepanku, member isyarat. Aku menyiapkan diri selama sedetik. Tidak peduli segelap apapun disini, jangan sampai dia melihat rasa takutku.

Begitu aku siap, aku menggenggam gagang pintu dan-

Terkunci. Aku memutar gagangnya, lalu pintu itu mengeklik terbuka. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lagi, menyiapkan diri lagi, lalu kudorong pintu itu dan melangkah masuk-

Embusan angin dingin mendorongku mundur. Aku mengerjap. Didepanku kabut berpusar.

**Pintu dengan gagang kunci bundar diloteng,baek?**

Tidak, aku berdiri di atap.

**_Tbc_**

Maaf kalau banyak typo hehehehe :v

Plis jangan di bash

Sekian,minta review yaa biar aku makin semangat buat melanjutkannya

**Byeeee byeeee…..**


	2. Chapter 2

author : BaekhyunFan

cast : member exo,dll

genre : supranatural,horror,family,romance,drama,dll

pairing : chanbaek,hunbaek,hunhan

rate : T

summary : baekhyun berusia 15 tahun dan ingin sekali menjadi anak normal. sayang nya, kebetulan baekhyun adalah necromancer dengan gen termodifikasi yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati, berusaha melarikan diri dari organisasi jahat bersama teman-temannya yang berbakat (atau "terkutuk") sementara baekhyun bergulat dengan perasaannya pada sehun atau? kepada chanyeol? sang manusia serigala

serius ini bukan karya saya,saya cuma ngeremake

ini asli cerita dari KELLEY ARMSTRONG

salah satu novel terbaik

happy reading...

**chap kemarin**

Jadi,hantu itu mengarahkanku ke loteng gelap dan seram? Bukan Cuma aku yang sudah terlalu banyak menonton film horror.

Aku mengikuti dia menaiki tangga. Tangga itu berujung disebuah bukaan dengan dua pintu. Aku berhenti. Satu tangan muncul menembus pintu didepanku, member isyarat. Aku menyiapkan diri selama sedetik. Tidak peduli segelap apapun disini, jangan sampai dia melihat rasa takutku.

Begitu aku siap, aku menggenggam gagang pintu dan-

Terkunci. Aku memutar gagangnya, lalu pintu itu mengeklik terbuka. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lagi, menyiapkan diri lagi, lalu kudorong pintu itu dan melangkah masuk-

Embusan angin dingin mendorongku mundur. Aku mengerjap. Didepanku kabut berpusar.

**Pintu dengan gagang kunci bundar diloteng,baek?**

Tidak, aku berdiri di atap.

**bab (2)**

aku berputar ketika pintu diayun menutup di belakangku. kutangkap pinggirnya, tapi pintu itu dipukul keras-keras, lalu dibanting menutup. kusambar pegangannya ketika baut pintu itu berbunyi _klang_ ditutup. aku memutar kenop itu, tadi aku pasti salah dengar.

"sudah mau pergi?" kata hantu itu. "tidak sopan sekali."

aku menunduk memandangi pegangan pintu. hanya satu jenis hantu sangat langka yang bisa menggerakkan benda di dunia hidup.

"setengah iblis agito," aku berbisik.

"agito?" dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan menghina.

"aku berada di peringkat atas, sayang. aku volo."

entah apa itu, aku hanya bisa menebak itu jenis agito yang lebih kuat. saat hidup, setengah iblis telekinetis bisa menggerakkan benda secara mental. saat mati, mereka bisa menggerakkan benda secara fisik. _poltergeist_.

aku mundur selangkah dengan hati-hati. kayu berderak dibawah kakiku. mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang aku berada di atap. aku langsung berhenti dan melihat ke sekelilingku. aku berada di atas semacam jalan yang ditinggikan mengelilingi lantai tiga-loteng, dugaanku.

dikananku ada bagian yang hampir rata. tempat itu disampahi oleh tutup-tutup botol berkarat dan kaleng-kaleng bir, seperti ada orang yang menggunakannya sebagai pekarangan dadakan. aku jadi tenang. aku tidak terdampar di atap, cuma balkon. menjengkelkan, tapi cukup aman.

aku mengetuk pintu, pelan-pelan, tidak benar-benar ingin membuat siapa pun bangun, tapi berharap chanyeol sadar.

"tidak ada orang yang akan dengar," kata hantu itu.

"kita sendirian. seperi yang aku mau."

kuangkat tanganku untuk menggedor pintu, lalu berhenti. dad selalu berkata cara terbaik untuk berhadapan dengan penindas adalah tidak membiarkannya tahu bahwa kita takut. saat teringat ayahku, tenggorokanku sesak. apakah dad masih mencariku? tentu saja, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

nasihat dad tentang para penindas ampuh terhadap anak-anak yang mengejek gagapku-mereka menyerah ketika aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa. jadi, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan dengan sikap menyerang.

"tadi katamu kau tahu sesuatu tentang grup Edison dan eksperimen mereka," ujarku. "kau dulu subjeknya?"

"bosan. kta bicara tentang kau saja. punya pacar? pasti punya. wanita imut seperti kau, bergaul dengan dua pria. sekarang kau pasti sudah tidur dengan salah satunya. nah yang mana?" dia tertawa. "pertanyaan bodoh. wanita imut pasti dapat pria imut. si sipit."

maksudnya sehun, yah dia memang memiliki wajah imut khas orang korea kebanyakkan,beda dengan chanyeol yang memiliki mata bulat, mereka bukan saudara kandung. dia sedang memancingku, ingin tahu apakah aku akan membela sehun dan membuktikan bahwa sehun kekasihku. sehun bukan kekasihku. yah, belum, meskipun sepertinya kami mengarah ke situ.

"kalau kau ingin aku tetap di sini dan berbicara, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu," kataku.

dia tertawa. "yeah? kau kelihatan akan pergi kemana-mana."

kurenggut kenop pintu lagi. sebuah tutup botol menabrak pipiku tepat di bawah mata. aku melotot ke arahnya.

"itu baru peringatan _necro_ kecil." suaranya diwarnai nada jahat. "di sini kita main permainan_ku_ dengan aturan_ku._ nah, ceritakan tentang kekasihmu kepadaku."

"aku tidak punya kekasih. kalau memang tahu sesuatu tentang eksperimen Genesis, berarti kau tahu kami tidak sedang bertamasyah di sini. kami sedang melarikan diri, tidak punya waktu untuk berpacaran."

"jangan berbicara kasar kepadaku."

aku menggedor pintu. tutup botol berikutnya mengenai mataku. mataku terasa disengat.

"kau sedang dalam bahaya,gadis kecil. kau tidak peduli?" suaranya direndahkan ke telingaku. "sekarang ini, akulah sahabatmu. jadi sebaiknya kau bersikap baik padaku. kalau baru saja dijebak masuk perangkap dan cuma aku yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"dijebak? oleh siapa? pria yang membawa kami ke sini-"

aku mengarang nama palsu suho dengan cepat. "charles?"

"bukan, oleh orang tak dikenal, dan charles kebetulan saja membawa kalian ke sini. kebetulan sekali."

"tapi kata charles, dia tidak berkerja untuk grup Edison lagi. dulu dia dokter mereka-"

"masih."

"dia ? dokter yang mereka bicarakan di lab?"

"tidak salah lagi."

"kau yakin?"

"aku tidak lupa wajah itu."

"hah, yah, itu aneh. namanya bukan charles. kedua, dia bukan dokter. ketiga, aku kenal . itu tanteku, dan pria yang tidur di lantai bawah itu sama sekali tidak mirip tanteku."

tiba-tiba, aku dipukul dari belakang... lutut belakangku dihantam keras-keras. kedua kakiku tertekuk dan aku jatuh merangkak

"jangan bermain-main denganku, _necro_ kecil."

ketika aku berusaha bangun, dia memukulku dengan papan kayu tua yang diayun seperti pemukul bisbol. aku berusaha mengeliat menyingkir, tapi dia menangkap bahuku dan menubrukku ke pagar. terdengar derak, lalu pagar itu patah. aku roboh, dan selama sesaat, yang hanya bisa kulihat hanyalah pekarangan beton dua lantai dibawah sana.

kutangkap bagian pagar lainnya. pagar itu bertahan dan aku menyeimbangkan diri ketika papan kayu diayun langsung ketanganku. aku melepaskan pagar dan bergerak cepat ke jalan yang ditinggikan ketika papan itu mengenai pagar begitu keras, sehingga bagian atas pagarnya patah. serpihan-serpihan kayu busuk pun terbang.

aku berlari kebagian atap yang rata. dia mencambukkan papan patah itu kepadaku. aku tersandung ke belakangku, menabrak pagar lagi.

aku menyeimbangkan diri lalu celingukan. tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya. tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun yang bergerak. tapi, aku tahu dia ada disana, menunggu apa yang akan kulakukan berikutnya.

aku berlari ke pintu, lalu bergerak pura-pura ke arah bagian atap yang rata. pecahan-pecahan kaca meledak di depanku dan hantu itu muncul sambil mengangkat botol pecah. aku mundur.

**benar, ide yang bagus. terus saja mundur ke pagar, kita lihat pagar itu akan bertahan berapa lama.**

aku berhenti. aku tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. aku pertimbangkan untuk berteriak. aku selalu benci kalau para tokoh wanita di film berteriak minta tolong ketika terpojok. tapi sekarang, terjepit antara _poltergeist_ yang memegang botol pecah atau jatuh dua lantai, aku sanggup menahan malu agar selamat. masalahnya, tidak ada orang yang bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu.

** jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan? necromancer super kuat melawan poltergeist penindas?**

itu benar. aku punya kemampuan bertahan, setidaknya melawan hantu.

kusentuh liontinku, kalung itu diberikan ibuku. kata mom, kalung ini bisa menangkis _bogeymen_ yang kulihat waktu kecil-hantu, sekarang aku tahu. sepertinya kalung ini tidak semanjur itu, tapi aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan lebih baik kalau menggenggamnya, bisa fokus.

kubayangkan diriku mendorong hantu itu.

"jangan coba-coba, wanita kecil. kau cuma akan membuatku kesal dan-"

aku menutup mata dan mendorongnya secara mental keras-keras.

hening.

aku menunggu, mendengarkan, yakin bahwa ketika aku membuka mata, hantu itu ada di sana. setelah sejenak, aku mengintip dan hanya melihat langit kelabu. tetap saja, aku mencekeram pagar erat-erat, siap menghadapi pukulan botol pecah terbang ke kepalaku.

"baekhyun!"

lututku gemetar mendengar teriakan itu. langkah kaki bergedebuk menyebrangi atap. hantu tidak terdengar langkah kakinya.

"jangan bergerak."

aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat chanyeol.

_**tbc**_

tinggalkan review bila menurut kalian ff ini mau di next

jangan bash

terima kasih yaa buat yang review

tulisn yang warna hitam kaya ini **baekhyun** berarti itu kata batinnya baekhyun

dan ini semuanya baekhyun pov

maaf ya aku ubah sedikit biar agak nyambung ama member exo,hehehehehe

semoga memuaskan


End file.
